


Curtain Call

by hurricanesunny



Series: BMC Prompts [3]
Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Cross-Posted on Tumblr, F/M, Fluff, Post-Canon, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2019-07-17 19:21:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16102145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hurricanesunny/pseuds/hurricanesunny
Summary: Jeremy makes his grand debut to a very important audience.





	Curtain Call

**Author's Note:**

> another short thing i filled on tumblr. "would you just hold still?" was the prompt!

“Would you just hold still?” **  
**

“Sorry, sorry.”

Christine’s pout melted away as Jeremy looked up at her, smiling sheepishly. Tapping his nose with the bristles of her makeup brush, Christine bid him silent forgiveness and continued her work. Jeremy tucked his hands underneath him, trying to keep still despite the sudden urge to sneeze. Down the hall, he could hear the muffled crowd mingling just outside. The adrenaline of a show well done was finally ebbing away, leaving Jeremy with a sense of growing anxiety.

And throwing up. Boy, did he wanna throw up right now.

But focusing instead on the faint smell of Christine’s green apple shampoo, Jeremy closed his eyes and let her work her magic. He hoped a little bit of her charm would rub off as well. He’d need it.

“Okie doke. You’re all set.” Christine snapped her compact mirror shut, tossing it into her makeup bag. After putting everything away in her assigned cubby, she finally slipped on her purse. “How ya feelin’, _stud?_ ” Christine asked, a playful glimmer in her eye.

“Oh, y’know,” Jeremy offered, sliding out from the vanity and giving a shaky set of finger guns. “Never been better.” Shaking her head slightly, Christine stepped forward and smoothed down the front of Jeremy’s shirt, her hands gently resting on his chest. Jeremy briefly wondered if she could feel his heart thudding against his ribs before she looked up and smiled, wiping his mind completely blank.

Even after all this time, that smile always got him.

“Really?” she asked, trying on a serious expression for size. “You could always duck out the stage doors. I can make something up about your appendix bursting or your dad wanting to drive you home himself tonight or your cat being stuck in a tree–”

“I don’t have a cat,” Jeremy said, quirking an eyebrow. 

“Do they know that?” Christine shot back.

“Do they?”

Christine broke. “Heh, yeah.” Hoping the gesture would reassure her, Jeremy leaned down a little too fast to kiss the top of her head, his face painfully colliding with her skull. Ow. Ow, ow, _ow_. Christine snorted from behind her hands as Jeremy jerked back. “You sure you’re okay?”

“Yeah. Yeah, totally,” Jeremy breathed, rubbing his nose. He tried to blink away the pain as Christine’s hands came back to gently cup Jeremy’s jawline. She slowly brought their heads together, kissing the tip of his nose and lighting his skin completely on fire.

“Okay, dorkus,” she whispered, foreheads touching. “Leggo.”

Slightly dazed, Jeremy nodded. She took his hand in her’s, just a little too small and very firm. Leaving the safety and comfort of the green room, Christine led him to the lobby and through the gaggle of cast, crew, and audience. In the distance, Jeremy saw Michael in all black carrying a box of recycled playbills. Catching his eye, his best friend mouthed a quick _good luck!_ before disappearing through the theatre doors. There were other familiar faces in the crowd, ones he’d like to ask last-minute advice from or maybe even hide behind, but before he could even chastise the thought Christine skidded to a stop next to him. Jeremy looked up, swallowing hard.

“So,” Christine started, her face breaking out into a nervous grin. Her hand slipped from Jeremy as she inhaled, shaking a little with excitement. Christine’s knees bent a little as her arms shot out dramatically, presenting her boyfriend to the two adults standing patiently in front of her. “This is him!” Jeremy gave a little wave at shoulder height, nearly rigid with fear. But looking into Christine’s eyes, warm with encouragement, he felt himself relax a little. His hand shot out, a little too fast, a little too jolty, but warmly gripped nonetheless by the older gentleman in front of him.

“Lovely performance,” the woman sighed, gripping a huge bouquet close to her chest. The man nodded.

“Jeremy, is it?” he asked. Jeremy did his best impression of a bobblehead. The man grinned, proving that Christine didn’t fall far from the tree at all. “We’ve heard a lot about you. C’mon, now.” Turning to walk, he gestured for Jeremy’s shoulder. Jeremy forced his feet forward, falling into place beneath Mr. Canigula’s arm. “Tell us all about your first experience in a musical. We remember Christine’s just like it was yesterday. She was such a little star back in the day.”

“ _Dad_ ,” Christine whined, graciously taking the flowers from her mother as they tagged behind. “No one wants to hear this.”

“I don’t know, sunshine. I’m thinking this young man might.” He winked. “Don’t you?”

“Please,” Jeremy said, knowing this game a little too well. Christine gasped in horror.

“Jeremy!”

And as they walked out into the night, Jeremy couldn’t help but wonder why he ever felt nervous in the first place. Surrounded by harmonies of laughter that all came from the familiar song that was Christine’s voice, he had never really felt more at home.

**Author's Note:**

> ☀️ please kudos and/or comment to let me know what you think! ☀️


End file.
